


I married my best friend

by Ecofinisher



Category: Abominable (2019)
Genre: Did out of boredom, F/M, Fluff, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23188888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ecofinisher/pseuds/Ecofinisher
Summary: Jin and Yi are on their way to tie their knot for the rest of their lives.
Relationships: Jin/Yi (Abominable)
Kudos: 16





	I married my best friend

**Author's Note:**

> The wedding is more or less how a traditional wedding in China would be like. It doesn't correspond to 100% thought.  
> Eventually, I suggest you to read Abominable 2.0 before you read this. It's not necessary, since it's just for minor aspects.

Yi’s family and Jin’s parents sat around the dinner table chatting while having supper.

“Is anyone else here really excited about tomorrow?” The mother of Jin asked looking at the guests sitting in front of the table.

“All of us I believe” Yi’s mother answered earning a nod from the daughter, who sat next to her using her chopstick to grab a shrimp and place it inside her mouth.

“Besides being excited I’m also a little nervous” Yi mentioned.

“Same for me. I don’t know, why thought” Jin added grabbing a pork bun from the pot in front of him.

“All the couples, that have passed this phase know this. But your nerves will calm down soon as the ceremony begins” Jin’s father assured the guests around the table.

“Sure they do, father”

“Jin, I’ve asked Yi this one thousand times and she didn’t answer me…..” Yi’s mother began, then Yi interrupted her mother.

“Mom, wait until tomorrow” Yi pleaded her mother making Jin chuckle.

“Sorry but I have to go with Yi in this one. We only say it tomorrow” Answered the younger male adult. “We want everyone to know it at the same time”

“Don’t worry mom, you’re going to like our choice” Yi assured placing her hand over her mother’s arm.

“I can give you a tiny little hint. Yi has already been there”

“That’s not fair, she’s been with you in the past 8 years in different places”

“Don’t worry, we’ll find it out soon enough, right?” Jin’s mother asked the mother of Yi, which smiled at the neighbor.

“Y’all will know the solution tomorrow, I promise” Jin mentioned with a wink.

Yi got up taking her plate, followed by Jin, which went around the table to grab from her and Yi’s mother the plates away from them.

“I’ll bring it” Jin offered making Yi’s mother smile, then follow the boy to the kitchen.

“You don’t need to do anything, I’ll do that” Yi’s mother offered making Jin smile a little and turn around walking back at the living room, then approached Yi, which stood in front of the window looking out at the buildings around theirs.

“You’re seeing something interesting out there?” Jin asked then Yi leaned her head on his shoulder.

“I’m thinking about my father…..and how it would have been with him present”

“During the dinner?” Jin asked.

“The wedding” Yi corrected. “His presence at the wedding would have been really important, but…..well he isn’t here”

“I know” Jin agreed. “Him walking you the altar down. Those are one of the most memorial moments on weddings” The fiancé stated earning a nod from the young woman.

“And I like the idea, that Peng is walking me down the aisle on my father’s place,” Yi said. “I want to thank him tomorrow for doing it”

“Sure and should we really both head together to the ceremony?” Jin asked. “I know we picked the traditional way, but I feel like we would ruin each other us with already knowing about each other’s clothing”

“We’re going to see each other before leaving the house, we won’t really be unable to do that”

“Oh…...right. Well okay, it won’t matter,” Jin noted. “I saw too much Western shows in my childhood. I didn’t really watch much drama shows in Mandarin,”

“So I” Yi added. “Have you any idea, what kind of tasks you’re getting asked tomorrow?”

“I don’t know” Responded Jin. “What do I have to do?”

“I don’t know it either, but I believe it’s not that difficult to solve”

“One of my friends had the task to drink two liters of milk and he was really frustrated during the ceremony, cause he had to go pee really urgently,”

“No one wrote such type of tasks, don’t worry” Yi promised earning a nod from the man.

“Makes me relieved” Jin added making Yi chuckle. “I wouldn’t have thought when I was younger I would ever end up marrying my best friend”

“I’m glad, that the right guy is the one, who was always there for me on every occasion,”

“Except for the phase your father…..left,” Jin added neutral, then Yi caressed the fiancé on his cheek.

“I did my own mistakes too. We can always solve them, right?” Yi questioned earning a nod from the raven-haired woman and gave her a short kiss on the lips.

  
  


  
  


  
  


The next morning Jin head to the apartment of Yi’s family followed by his now teenage cousin Peng and two other adults of his age. As Jin was going to knock on the door it got opened by Nai Nai, which let the neighbor enter.

“Good morning” Nai Nai greeted looking at Jin’s dark-grey suit, noticing it the sleeves of his dress jacket were a little tight for him. “Are you sure you won’t have any problems with it?”

“No, it’s fine Nai Nai. It’s just for today” Jin answered, then Nai Nai accompanied Jin to the closed door of Yi’s room, which had on the door an a5 sheet attached to the door with a few lines written on it. “Those are the tasks?” Jin asked, then read the first line.

“Read the second question, while you’re upside down” Jin begun, then four women around Jin’s age grabbed him from behind pulling him away from the room and pushed him at the couch. “Hey!”  
“Good morning cousin” A girl greeted, making Jin sigh and a girl held the sheet in front of Jin’s face upside down.

“Ignore the…..next que….questions of this sheet…..they’re just to wind…..you up from the real questions…...What?” Jin widened his eyes. “The real questions are all…. spread around the house. The very first one lies inside a small room…..on a negative temperature” Jin read, then he got up and looked at the fridge and smiled figuring out the solution to his first task. Jin went to the green fridge and opened the ice compartment to find a red hongbao with a yellow post-it attached to it. Jin picked up the red envelope and took the note, where the next question was written.

“Take out your smartphone, open your social media account, start a live recording and start singing a bit of the song “Barbie Girl”. Jin read causing the best men and the women to laugh. “And you wonder, why I prefer Peng over you,” Jin said glancing at his female cousin, who shook her head.

“Oh that was Alex” The woman pointed out at the pink-haired girl, that checked on her watch the time, Jin was taking to finish the tasks.

“Just wanted to make it interesting” Alex said making Jin roll his eyes.

“Alright, I’ll do it for Yi,” Jin said taking out his smartphone entering into his social media account and pressed on start live record, then waited until the connection was good for his transference. Jin’s best men took out their smartphone to check if the live was working and as if it was Jin began to sing the song.

“I’m a barbie girl, in a barbie world…...Life is plastic, it’s fantastic…..You can brush my hair. Undress me everywhere. Imagination, life is a creation,” Jin sang a little unmotivated.

“Show more passion!” A woman said making Jin roll his eyes.

“I’m a barbie girl, in a barbie world. Life is plastic, it’s fantastic. You can brush my hair. Undress me everywhere. Imagination, life is a creation,”

“That’s much better,” The woman said and Jin looked at his smartphone.

“I’m sorry you all had to find out the hardest way about my awful singing voice,” Jin said turning his life off, then his cousin patted his shoulder.

“Your voice is not that bad, you just need another type of genre” The woman mentioned. “Alex has your next question,” She told watching Alex hand Jin out her smartphone with a note of the next task.

“Write down in three different languages _I love you with_ a lipstick on anything inside the bathroom _”_ Jin read, then walked into the bathroom and looked around to look for a lipstick, then opened the door over the lavatory to spot a closed lipstick, then he picked it up and looked around the bathroom for something he could write on and spotted on the ground a magazine and he picked it up flicking through the booklet and stopped somewhere in the middle of an article, which mainly consisted of words only. Jin opened the lipstick and tried to write down on the sheet the words in three various languages, while the friends observed him doing so.

“Well done, here’s your envelope,” Alex said, then the next woman showed Jin a paper-made box and Jin picked it up and furrowed his brows at how light it felt. Jin opened the box to see the ground had a sketch of the rooms of Yi’s family’s apartment and vice versa to the bathroom was a large square drawn with a red cross, which usually indicates in movies on a treasure. Jin smiled eagerly and opened the door of Yi’s bedroom to see it was empty, making Jin tilt his head. Jin walked into the room looking around the room, then moved his head down and bend down to look under Yi’s bed to find a shoebox under it. Jin pulled the box out of it and glanced into the inside of the box to find several post-it notes with a word on each.

“Hmm….that word is the last one, because of the question mark” Jin mentioned shoving the sheet beside it. Jin tried to decipher the question with the available words, starting to add some words together figuring out, if it made sense.

“The final task. Will you be able to recognize…...Window is open…...wait a minute...” Jin stopped and changed a few notes to change the sentence and started it again. “Open the window and you will be able to recognize your final way to the last task. Do you recognize it?” Jin opened the window of Yi’s room to hear a few cars on the street and he kept looking out of the window trying to hear out anything else besides the cars and he recognized the tune of a violin coming from the outside. Jin ran out of his fiancé’s bedroom followed by the younger adults stairs up to get to the roof, where they caught a few cameramen standing around waiting for him and the guests. Jin followed the sound of the violin and he spots Yi dressed in a large, red dress playing on her father’s violin. Jin’s jaw dropped as he spotted his future wife in her wedding dress, then she placed down her violin and got up on her feet, gazing at her childhood friend, which was still amazed by her looks.

“I never thought I would say this, but you look really gorgeous in a dress” Confessed Jin earning a warm smile from the bride.

“It’s maybe a little too….large, don’t you think?” Yi asked the groom, which just shook his head with a smile knowing Yi very well about her specific dress code.

“You couldn’t look more perfect, Yi” The raven-haired man complimented making the girl smile enamored at him and grab her hands to lean his forehead on hers.

“I wish I could kiss you right now”

“I’ve been wanting this since I saw you in that dress” The Chinese man admitted. “But I’m willing to wait the time, that’s needed” Jin promised poking his nose against Yi’s. One of the cameraman took a picture of the two, then Yi caressed the groom on the cheek observing him put his eyes on her.

“Ready for the pictures?” She asked earning a nod from the man, which winked with his hand for the couple to follow him.

  
  


  
  


Three hours later Jin stood at the altar along with the emcee in front of all the guests, which had already taken their seat, while a few were looking for a free spot.

“I think that was everyone” Jin mentioned watching the last guests sit down.

The music got turned on in the room and on the other end of the aisle the door had got opened by Peng, which then took the bride by her arm, then walked her along the corridor while all the guests stared at Yi amazed. Yi smiled a little timid at the attention she was drawing at herself, then she rolled her eyes at the altar, where her childhood friend stood awaiting her with a charming smile. Yi stood focused on the altar, soon as she was close to it, she watched at the left side, where her mother stood along with Nai Nai and Jin’s parents. Jin took a step forward as his younger cousin arrived with Yi and Peng took his arm away from her friend and observed Jin gently held his hand out for Yi to grab it, then both smiled at each other as they finally stood together on the altar. Peng moved down to join his uncle and aunt sitting on a chair along with the rest of the guests as the music was over.

Yi looked at Jin’s dress shirt, which was notably tight for him and she rolled her eyes up at the friend.

“Doesn’t it seem tight for you?” Yi asked earning a nod from Jin.

“I look like a doofus, right?” Jin asked making Yi shrug her shoulders.

“Just a little”

“Well…..at least I’ll be a fine-looking doofus” Jin joked adjusting his bow tie making Yi giggle.

“What a dork you are” Yi mentioned earning a nod from the groom. “Why are you wearing something this tight?”

“I’ve talked with your mother about the wedding and how it would be much different without your father. So we sort of made the deal, that I would wear your father’s suit during the wedding in his honor. I feel it would be important for you and your family to wear it,”

“You preferred to wear my father’s old wedding suit?” Yi asked surprise.

“I wasn’t sure about the idea first. I thought you or your mom would find the idea creepy, but she convinced me, that it wasn’t that creepy at all”

“It’s not creepy. The idea is actually sweet”

“You like it?” Jin asked earning a nod from the bride. “I hope the suit won’t rip itself up at the end of the day,” Jin mentioned watching Yi shake her head amused.

“Don’t worry, you won’t” Yi assured placing her arms around Jin’s, then gazed along with the boy at the emcee, which had begun with the ceremony.

_Yi lied inside the bed lying with her head against the pillow sobbing. The door of the bedroom opened and it was Yi’s father, which walked in and glanced at his daughter, then slowly closed the door, then approached her bed. “Yi?” The adult called the girl, which remained still on the bed, then her father sat down on the bed placing his hand over her head. “Your mother told me you spend the whole afternoon here. Don’t you want to go out and play?” The father asked feeling Yi shake her head. “What about going up and visit Jin?” The father suggested. “There are sure plenty of things you two can do, even with Jin’s gypsum on his arm._

“ _No”_

“ _Why not?” The father asked. “Jin would love it if you would pass by his house”_

“ _But it’s because of me, that he broke his arm” Yi mumbled into her pillow. “He must hate me now because of it”_

“ _Lift up your head. I didn’t understand you mumbling” The father asked slowly helping the child sat up on the mattress._

“ _It’s all my fault. If I hadn’t offered Jin to bring Peng up to the roof, this all would have never happened,” Yi complained covering her face, followed by her father patting her on the back._

“ _You couldn’t know, this could happen” The father mentioned. “It was an accident and it’s not your fault,” The man explained the girl, which lied her face on her father’s shoulder._

“ _I still feel bad about it”_

“ _What about you do him a little visit?” The father suggested her. “And maybe you write him a get well soon card?”_

“ _Can I draw one too?”_

“ _Anything is possible” The father answered earning a nod from the girl, which hugged her father._

“ _You’re the best, daddy,” The girl told the adult, which gave her a peck on her head._

  
  


_Later on the evening Yi went to visit Jin and caught him sittting on his bed looking at his gypsum around his arm filled with names and several little drawings made with felt-tip pens. Jin looked at his night table, where he had his school case and he opened it taking out a blue pencil, afterward looked at his plaster to look for a free spot to drabble something in it._

_Yi_ _knocked on the door, then Jin looked at the exit of his room to see his friend_ _at_ _the door with a sheet on her hand._

“ _Hey Yi” Jin greeted the girl, that entered into his room slowly and stopped in front of the boy._

“ _Are you angry at me?” Yi asked making Jin furrow his eyebrows in confusion._

“ _Huh, why should I be angry at you?”_

“ _Well… because of your arm” Yi mentioned. Jin shook his head, then tapped with his good arm on the bed signaling the girl to sit down on the bed, which the girl did._

“ _It was an accident. I’m the one, who lost the balance”_

“ _I thought on that day, that you had died” Yi confessed getting sad about it, then Jin placed his hand on Yi’s to comfort her._

“ _I know and I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you feel bad, but I’m great now. I just have this gypsum around my arm for the next weeks. I’ll be fine”_

“ _That sounds good” Yi mentioned making Jin smile and roll his eyes down, then see his pencil he had taken out before from his suitcase._

“ _Would you like to sign your name on the gypsum?” Jin asked gazing at the girl, which looked back at the face of the boy. “Here this spot here is free” Yi smiled at the boy and grabbed the pencil, then used it to write down her name on the plaster._

“ _Cool,” Jin mentioned watching Yi look up at the boy’s brown eyes smiling, making him smile courteously at her. Yi held her sheet up looking at it, then she showed it to the friend, which took a glance at it. “What is that?”_

“ _It’s a gift for you,” Yi said watching Jin grab the sheet to look at it and recognize himself and Yi as stick figurines on it._

“ _Cool,” Jin complimented it, turning the sheet around to see Yi’s message._

“ _ **Promise me, we will always be friends no matter what happens.”**_

_Jin smiled and picked up the pencil of Yi to write down on the sentence the words_ _“_ _**I promise”** _

“ _Yi no matter what happens, whether it's my fault, your fault or anything else, that could prejudice our friendship. There is no way our friendship will be broken. Never. I will always be your best friend in the good and the bad times. And you know why?” Jin asked making Yi shake her head. “Because we’ve been the best friends since the preschool. We’re neighbors and we have always been in good terms just like brother and sister.”_

“ _I really wish I had you like my brother”_

“ _Me too,” Jin said with a chuckle, making Yi smile excited and place her arms around him for an embrace, making Jin chuckle and wrap his one free arm around her back. “Sorry, I only work with this arm at the moment” He mentioned making Yi laugh._

“Marriage is perhaps the greatest and challenging adventure of human relationships. No ceremony in the world can build your marriage. Only the two of you” The emcee stated, as Jin and Yi were gazing at each other enamored listening to the speech of the man.

“Through dedication and perseverance, through talking and listening, helping and supporting and believing in each other; through tenderness and laughter…..”

_Jin, Yi and Peng sat behind the SUV of Mr. Burnish driving along the roads of the Himalayas._

_“Peng, Yi…...I want to confess you two something” Jin proclaimed watching Yi and Peng look up at the boy. “_ _It really was good for me to come behind you on this trip…..even the part, where I got lost and had to go all the way behind you on my own….._ _I figured out by myself how negative I had changed the past year. Mostly towards you two”_

_“_ _It was for all of us”_ _Yi added earning a nod from Peng, who agreed with them._

_“_ _It really did well to every one of us” Mr. Burnish added in the front seat, making the kids smile, followed by Peng yawning and laying his head on Jin’s shoulder closing his eyes._ _Jin smiled and lied his head over his cousin’s head, soon Yi had lied her head over Jin’s shoulder too falling asleep, making Mr. Burnish smiled enchanted with the three raven-haired kids on the backseat._

“ What this ceremony can do is to witness and affirm the choice s you make to stand together as lifetime partners”

_In the evening,_ _an adult_ _Jin sat together with Yi on a dinner table in a restaurant_ _waiting together for the desert._

_“_ _How has the dinner been so far?”_ _Jin_ _questioned looking at his girlfriend, which took her water cup to drink the rest she had in it._

_“_ _It was delicious” Yi responded. “It’s one of the best dinners I have ever had”_

_“_ _Better than French?” Jin asked watching Yi shrug her shoulders._

_“_ _I don’t know”_ _Yi responded. “It’s hard to judge since I only ate once there”_

_“_ _Yeah you’re right” Jin agreed. “_ _But did you have a favorite from all the restaurants we have been?”_

_“M_ exican _was the best so far” Yi answered. “_ _The dips they had were spot on” Y_ i _complimented making Jin smile and reach his hand_ _along the table placing it over Yi’s. “We could go there again if you like” The man suggested earning a nod from Yi._

_“You don’t have to Jin. Really” Y_ _i mentioned watching her boyfriend lift her arm up to peck her on the top of her hand._

_A waitress_ _brought the two their desserts, which was a heart-shaped tiramisu. Yi opened her mouth seeing, she had a note on it made with red sauce and Yi looked back at Jin’s, which had nothing on it. “Did you ask them to write this?” Yi asked and Jin looked at Yi’s dessert and nodded._

_“Sort_ _of” Jin answered making Yi snicker._

_“What? Don’t you remember it?”_ _Yi questioned making Jin shake his head._

_“I_ _do, but I didn’t say, what…...I just wanted it to be a surprise”_

_“_ _Okay, wonder, what you’re talking about”_

_“You'll_ _find it out,” Jin said picking his dessert spoon to begin eating his tiramisu, followed by Yi, which after the second, she shove her spoon into the food and as she was about to put it into her mouth she noticed something mixed with the food and Yi raised her eyebrow questioningly._ _Yi dropped the food on her plate, then pulled out a silver-colored ring with a_ _red flower-like shaped diamond making Yi open her mouth in surprise._ _Jin got up from his chair putting his right knee down and took the ring Yi found on her meal, then he gazed up at the girlfriend, which noticed Jin grabbing the ring._

_“_ _Will you_ _marry me?” Jin asked_ _gazing up at Yi, which beamed euphoric as she saw her boyfriend proposing her._ _Jin smiled amused at the girlfriend’s reaction, then held his hand out for Yi to grab it. “Is that a yes?” Jin asked earning a nod from the woman._

_“Yes_ _! Yes, I do!”_ _Yi cajoled jumping into his arms into a tight hug, making him smile and lean his head next to hers._ _Yi then sat back on the chair, followed by Jin taking Yi’s hand to put the ring on Yi’s finger, then gazed up at the woman noticing her eyes shining a little due to her tears she had from the moment._ _Jin smiled enamored with the girlfriend, then both shared another kiss as a few guests around them applauded at the two._

_“_ Will everyone please rise. Will you who are present here today, surround Yi and Jin in love, offering them the joys of your friendship, and supporting them in their marriage?” The priest asked hearing the guests all reply.

“We will”

“ May I have the rings please?” The emcee asked watching a child bring the rings on the top of the pillow and glanced at Jin, which smiled at the girl and took the ring from it and held his hand out for Yi, which held her hand out open to the man.

“ With all the years I’ve been with you. I have never been certain with who I would spend the rest of my life with. From all the girls I have met, I’m happy that the girl I want to be with is you, Yi.” Jin said watching Yi smile at him. Jin chuckled a little and kept looking at the bride. “It’s funny to think about our past together as we were children. How we grew up together. None of us would have ever expected, that we would be here together. But being here with you, my childhood friend - my best friend - my teenage crush…. I couldn’t imagine anyone else to follow the path of the matrimony with me, then you” Jin spoke as he inserted the ring on Yi’s ring finger, afterward she took the last ring and held Jin’s hand to copy the same step he did.

“ I’m glad to know, that I’m not only going to marry anyone. I’m marrying my best friend, who I can trust and tell everything that bothers me. Also, the other way around it has always worked out too. And I’m so thankful for all the good and bad times we were together and your carefulness towards the ones you love. One of my favorite aspects I’ve fallen for,” Yi finished taking her hand away as she placed the ring on Jin’s finger, then both took each other’s hand looking at each other waiting for the last part of the ceremony.

“By the power vested in me, I now, for the first time, I pronounce you husband and wife” The emcee announced making the couple smile. “ You may now kiss each other”

Yi moved her feet up placing her hands on Jin’s arms meeting his lips to seal their lifetime promise and their family and friends cheered happily about their marriage. The newlyweds parted from each other gazing lovingly into each other’s eyes and glanced at the crowd celebrating their reunion, afterward the couple leaned their forehead on each other.

“ Now we’ve got several games in front of us” Yi pointed out. “You’re prepared for them?”

“ I’m prepared for everything the future has to offer us” Jin answered confidently earning a kind smile of the girl.

  
  



End file.
